Change
by Reach Down
Summary: 《"I want you, and when I have you, no one else can."》 A story of prostitution, love, and change. (WARNING: Sexual content, foul language. Akashi X Kuroko two-shot)
1. You Again

He zipped up his pants and was on his way, throwing a wad of money at my naked and sweaty body. I gladly accepted the small amount money and shoved it in the bottom drawer of my dresser. I went to the restroom and spit out that awful taste of cigarettes, vodka, and semen. Terrible combination, I know.

I slithered into my clothes and threw on my shoes. My rear was a little sore, but it was nothing urgent. My baby blue hair was all over the place, and it made me laugh lightly. Sex hair. I brushed it with my fingers and figured that was better than nothing.

My last client was one I had never met before. I have a lot of those; in and out customers that will forget about me come the next time they fuck someone else, whether it be another prostitute or a different stranger. Hell, a lot of the men around here will pay me to do a little show with their friends while still wearing a ring on their finger. I despise those men, but money is money, and I don't seem to ever get enough of it. If it came easily, I wouldn't be doing this. Male prostitution is very common around this part of Tokyo though, and this is the quickest way to make cash.

My second client of the day (and my last), requested for me to meet him at his house. He said that he's around my age - sixteen - and believes we went to school together in the past, but I'm not for sure. I just know he doesn't go to my school now, Seirin High, because I don't do work for people I see around often. For example, I had to reject a request from an upperclassmen, Hyuga, for the sole reason that I see him in the hallway a lot.

I waved over a cab and gave him the adress of the house I was supposed to be driven to. It was a fifteen minute drive, but it felt so much longer with my over-imaginative mind thinking of every single person my client may be. His voice over the phone sounded very, very familiar, but I couldn't put a face to it. It was on the very tip of my tongue.

I threw my money at the taxi driver and thanked him. The house before me was a two story house with a huge basketball court in the backyard. I gulped nervously and brushed my fingers through my hair again, taking a deep breath before knocking on his door.

The door swung open moments after, and the boy grinned at me slyly.

"Hello, Tetsuya," he greeted casually, moving out of the way and signaling for me to walk inside. My jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Akashi?"


	2. Mine

"Yes, it's me." He stood taller than me, but not by much. His eyes were still that bright red hue I remember from middle school. It was really him. Seijuro Akashi.

"Are you coming in?" he asked impatiently.

I snapped out of my little daze and nodded. "Y-Yeah, thank you." I kept my voice at its usual monotone sound. He held the door open for me. I could feel his eyes examining my body as I walked in, looking at everything he was working with. Usually, that would make me feel more confident, but not with Akashi. It made me feel insecure. I don't know why I had the urge to look good for him. He looked great, like he always did. His hair was a little messy, but it looked good on him. His skin looked so soft and beautiful. The gorgeous red in his eyes matched his hair perfectly. He slipped his shirt over his head, and my breathing hitched in my throat. That toned body of his looked much sexier than I remembered.

"Take a seat," he ordered, and I did. The couch was comfortable, and a basketball game was playing on the TV muted.

"You didn't change much since middle school. You're still just as invisible as you were then... Maybe a little hotter," he said, sliding a hand up my shirt and making me blush. "Your job of choice is a little odd, but you'll be done with that soon." I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I let him continue.

"Do you still play basketball?" I shook my head no. He chuckled.

"That's a shame. You and Aomine were really something out there..." he said as he took my shirt off of my pale body. He kissed my lips passionately, and I could have melted right then and there. This wasn't like any other client I've had. They all get straight to fucking me senseless and would leave as soon as it was over. I couldn't see that happening here.

"You're so beautiful. Do you know that?" he whispered in my ear. I didn't answer as I let out a small moan while he kissed my neck. He was sitting on my lap, until we swapped positions. I was about to take off my pants when he stopped me and did it himself. He looked so sexy. I did the same to him, leaving him in just his boxers.

He ran his hands all over my chest, sending chills down my back. His lips landed on my shoulder where he sucked on it, leaving dark purple markings all over it. I could feel him getting harder the more time went on, and I decided to rub my hand over the growing bulge in his boxers, earning myself a small gasp from the male. I was rock hard by now, and my cock throbbed for attention from Akashi. He slowly and torturously slipped my boxers off and began pumping my erection. I leaned in for another kiss, and he gladly let me, running his tongue along the inside of my bottom lip. I never had a kiss that passionate, but I loved every bit of it and craved even more.

He had my naked form lay down on the couch. He hovered over me, still clad in boxers. I yanked them off of him and he kissed my stomach, getting closer and closer to my member. He licked the tip of it, making me moan at the warm sensation.

"How's it feel?" he questioned, running his hand up and down it.

"Amazing," I replied. I bit back a moan, but he didn't seem to like that. He made it his own personal goal to make me moan one way or another, and I decided to play along, too, by refusing to.

"Kuroko," he mumbled in my ear as I jerked at his dick. His face was full of pleasure, and I never wanted that look to leave. He stared into my lustful eyes as we both jerked faster at each other's dicks.

He inserted a finger in me, but I still held in my sounds of pleasure, even after he added another one.

"Moan for me, goddammit!" he grunted with a small smile on his face. He rammed into me balls deep, forcing me to moan loudly. The faster he went, the louder I got, and he knew this.

"Ride me," Akashi ordered, swapping places with me once again. I did as I was told and bounced on him. He slapped my ass hard, and I squeaked from the wonderful sting that came with it. I knew this wouldn't be the last time we fucked, and that was the most exciting part.

It wasn't long before he released inside of me, letting my name slip through his soft lips. I came shortly after, laying naked on his chest afterwards as I caught my breath. He rubbed my back tenderly, also falling back into his regular breathing pattern. I got dressed as his eyes hungrily watched. Just before I walked out the door to leave, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in.

"What did I say?"

"Huh?" I wondered, feeling confused. He smirked and pulled me into his chest, kissing my forehead.

"I told you, you'll be done with selling your body to other men. I want you, and when I have you, no one else can," he said with finality. He was staring into my eyes again, and that seemed to put him in control more than anything else.

"But your parents-,"

"Don't live here," he finished for me. I sighed.

"I can't, Akashi. I'm sorry. I want you more than you want me, I swear, but I just can't do that." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"And why not?"

"I-I don't want to be a burden, and besides, we haven't seen eachother in so long," I stated, hoping that he would understand. I loved the idea of living with him, but I just couldn't see it working. He let out a soft laugh and smiled a real smile that warmed my heart. Everything about him is so perfect.

"Kuroko, I've wanted you since I first laid my eyes on you. Do you think I'd pass this opportunity up?" I felt my face heat up, and he used his thumb to stroke my cheek before he planted a small kiss on it.

"Stay with me. Please."

I couldn't tell him no, especially after he had used the word 'please'. I didn't know he even knew the definition of it.

I nodded my head yes, and he grinned from ear to ear, lifting me up and hugging me tightly.

"I've been waiting for this day for so long, Tetsu. Thank you so much," he said, still grinning. It was all so unreal. He didn't only say 'please', but 'thank you', too, and the fact that he wanted me over everyone else was just unbelievable. It was a dream come true.

Three years later and I'm still living with Akashi, who is now my husband. I remember the very first time we met. I can also recall the day he called me, requesting my "special services", then the first time we kissed, which had led to our first time having sex. I couldn't be happier now; Not only had I found a much better job at the burger joint a few blocks away, Akashi had accomplished his life goal at becoming a professional basketball player. We're both more than happy now.

"Kuroko," Akashi said as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, "what are you cooking?" I nodded to the carton of eggs on the counter and the toast in the toaster.

"You're up early," I noted, and he yawned an adorable yawn. He buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you," he mumbled sleepily. I smiled.

"I love you more."

He smirked and said, "Now that's impossible, baby." I giggled and cracked an egg. These are the beautiful mornings I live for.

 **And that's the end of this two-shot. Leave a review below and tell me what you thought of it! :)**


End file.
